Yakuza: Dead Souls
Yakuza: Dead Souls(龍が如く OF THE END lit. "Like a Dragon Of the End") is an action-adventure video game, developed and published by Sega exclusively for the PlayStation 3. The game is the sixth installment in the Yakuza series but not of the main series. Development The game's concept and keyword is "destruction"; a promotional image for the game showed the series' main locale, Kamurocho, in ruins. Leaked scans of the Famitsu issue released on September 16, the first day of the 2010 Tokyo Game Show, revealed that the game would be set during a zombie outbreak in Kamurocho and reportedly after the events of Yakuza 4. The game was released in North America and Europe by Sega in March 2012. Story ''Kamurocho, The Town of The Dead'' With the sudden emergence of zombies, Kamurocho is faced in a state of emergency and the self-defense forces has barricaded and isolated it. As the streets get amassed by zombies, it looks like hell has taken over and painted it like the "City of Death". Abandoned, left behind and struggling to escape, the remaining survivors are gripped with despair. However, amidst Kamurocho's worst crisis to date, four tenacious men arise to protect the things important to them. Standing bravely against the nightmare, they've become the shining ray of hope of the people that were left behind. ''Escape From Hell'' Embroiled into the unprecedented outbreak, Akiyama walks through the streets with uncertainties. A great wall stands between the inside and out, isolating the zombie infested zone and a free one, as the abandoned ones tries to escape. ''Goro Majima, Zombie Infection Suspect'' Amidst an intense struggle and a moment of weariness, Majima has his arm bitten by a zombie. Aware that he might be infected, he tells Kiryu, one of his fellow companions about it; that Kiryu should stop him if the time comes for him to turn. ''The Hidden Past of Ryuji Goda's Right Arm'' Owing to the Omi Alliance for his turbulent past, Ryuji loses himself to self-abandonment. However, one day, he meets an old gunsmith, and with a resolve to end his fighting days, had his right arm transformed into a gatling arm. Ironically, his arm which was deemed to never be used again, is reborn as the "Most Powerful Right Arm". ''The Man Who Wishes For Ryuji's Return'' In the bustling night of Kamurocho, a suspicious figure appears. An aura of danger seeps from the man who once supported Ryuji, Hayashi Hiroshi, who holds an intense hatred for Kiryu and the Tojo Clan. Hayashi still sees an opportunity for a re-confrontation in Kamurocho. Gameplay Yakuza Dead Souls follows the format of predecessor Yakuza 4 by having four playable characters. Kazuma Kiryu, the series' main protagonist since the first game, returns, as well as Goro Majima, another series' regular since the first installment. Ryuji Goda of Yakuza 2 and Shun Akiyama from Yakuza 4 returns as well. Differing form the rest of the series is that 'Gunshot Battle' will be an additional form of combat besides the usual street brawls. Seven NPC Cabaret Girls chosen from a nationwide audition will also be featured. There are three stages of adventure that continues to take place despite the isolated Kamurocho. Gunshot Battle 'Weapons' *'XK.50 objective sniper rifle' Kiryu's specialty weapon. A huge firearm with comparatively high standard fire, able to take down a group of zombies with a single shot. A powerful enemy can also be blown away without any difficulty. *'Dual-Wield Handguns' A quick and splendid way for Akiyama to take down the enemy. High fire capacity and mobility. Nicknamed the 'Macedonian Shooter', the bullets could cover a wide range of enemies within firing range. It also benefits to have infinite rounds. *'MarkIV.EXP' Majima holds a general short gun of low firing rate but allows for continuous firing of enemies. To make up for the slow reload time, it maintains fire power at close range while firing at a high speed. *'Black Iron Gatling Arm(Kuroganemaru)' Goda's Kuroganemaru functions normally as a prosthetic hand but transform when the call for battle arises. Its power, firing rate and capacity allows it to wipe out swarming enemies. ''Technique'' Heat Snipe is an easy special move that is evolved to fit gun battles and replaces the familiar Heat Action in previous games. It requires no complicated button input but just a press of a button to activate. *Hand Grenade *Vehicle Perforation (ignite a car) *Molotov Cocktail *Steel Frames *Cooperation Hit Snipe ''Partners'' *''Please refer to this article.'' Gallery Yakuza Dead Souls Button.png tumblr_or9dt416fu1resubdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6p3krxXcX1tqv34ko1_400.jpg Videos References Category:Games